


Without you I'm nothing

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Husbands, Love, Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Routine, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Dave and Martin have been together since the mid 1980s and have been married since seven, although the couple care about each other, the rutine could kill their relationship? So will they keep on loving each other passionately or leave their relationship fall apart and let it turn into a burned memory?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The entirely work is completely fictional, I hope you can enjoy this amazing story

 

>  
> 
> _"Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together because after all this time I'm still into you"_
> 
>  

 

It's half past six in the morning when Dave wakes up silently and kisses his husband and lover Martin in such a sweet way, here the blond turns around and kisses the singer back; the two continue kissing each other until Martin breaks the kiss for a moment and holds his hubby tight (Dave's got no idea his beloved husband, partner and lover held back his tears from days ago).   _"I'd like to wonder what's up with my angel, I'd like to know what he's thinking, everytime he holds me tight, if he feels sad, I want to look into those beautiful eyes and if he cries, I'll wipe his tears and open my arms"_ thought Dave as he hugs his beloved man tight. Suddenly Martin looks at Dave, the man in front of him holds his face gently and stare into his blue eyes, as long as it takes the couple don't say a word but carress each other sweetly, however, Martin's eyes are getting wet, he puts his sight away from his husband, Dave takes his partner's chin in a delicate way and holds his face with his right hand. Just in a second the frontman sees teardrops falling from the blond's eyes, something that moves him and says: Martin, my love shhh...please don't cry

MARTIN: I...I..I just mm...Dave *tearful*

DAVE: come to my arms *wipes his lover's tears* please don't cry love

MARTIN: just hold me please *cries harder* 

DAVE: *moved* I love you so much, don't cry 

 

During that angsty moment, Dave comforts Martin with a hug, he feels his heart aching due to feel his husband's tears falling there, _"everytime you cry, your tears move me, I feel your heart beating fast but also aching, mine aches because of your tears, the ones that can turn into a waterfall if I let them fall, please don't cry love, I'm here and my heart is your shelter...when I feel your tears falling in my heart, I feel pain but also love because I love you Martin, I love you so much and I will never stop loving you"_ \- thought the singer while comforting his beloved man; _"there are moments that I seriously need you, the way I cry when I feel sad moves you, your heartbeats soothe me, your arms are tender and warm and I don't know why I miss you when you're here with me"_ \- thought Martin when he seems to stop crying, looks up at Dave with still tearful and red eyes; the singer stares into those precious eyes and kisses him sweetly, his lover surprisingly returns the kiss that tastes like bitersweet and then it's calm and sweet, something that make them feel better and hug each other again.

Minutes later, Martin goes to the bathroom and washes his face, Dave follows him and smiles, immediately he washes his face too and thinks about surprising Martin at the end of the day, Mart also thinks about surprising Dave too! What kind of surprise it could be? Perhaps this may be something completely romantic as hell or maybe a passionate night between the sheets in which they could clearly hear each others voices, whispers and moans or how about watching a movie together which could end up with these two kissing and making out in their room? The fact is that Dave and Martin have been together for over 30 years as boyfriends, partners and lovers and seven as a married couple, the two have been through a lot but still are madly in love with each other as if they were still young and still care about each other; but the problem it isn't about the love but the rutine can kill their passion little by little and the sense that they could be missing each other even though they're in the same place. 

Later that they both Dave and Martin are working in the recording studio with Andy, at midday, the singer takes a little rest and drinks a bottle of water while Martin sits in the couch and thinks about seducing his husband at night, when the light turns off and the only thing that can be known is lust, passion and fire while making love together; just in a second he sees Dave by his side and puts his hand on his shoulder, Martin comes closer and flirts with his husband for a moment, winking an eye to him and then stands up just to sit in his lap and kiss his lips again; meanwhile the couple graze each others lips before coming back to record a new single, Andy calls his friends and bandmates back to work but none of them shows up, so he goes and catches them flirting and all over the other: Guys, sorry for the interruption but let's go back to work.

MARTIN: don't worry, we're coming up Andy

ANDY: that's good and what are your plans for tonight? Dave, Martin?

DAVE: mm...I don't know but I think Martin and me would watch a movie together at home

MARTIN: I thought you mentioned dinner Dave 

ANDY: guys what I'm missing about? 

DAVE: mm...nothing is that we'll be spending the night together and that's all

ANDY: well, why don't you invite me this or next week? 

MARTIN: I don't have a problem if you're coming up on Friday night and spend the night with me and Dave

DAVE: *holds Martin's hand* that'd be awesome, you can come anytime Andy

ANDY: thank you, now we should go back to work or we'll end up coming back home really late

 

Hours later, the couple come back home holding hands together, at the moment they arrive, Martin leaves his bag on the couch and goes to the kitchen to eat some snacks when suddenly Dave comes up and surprises his husband and lover with a playful neck kiss, Martin turns around and kisses Dave sweetly, then they hold hands and sit in the couch together to watch a movie. As long as it last, it's almost 11 o' clock at night, the blonde stands up and sits seductively in his hubby's lap and says: I'm about to seduce my husband right now and I want him to make me his. 

DAVE: who is he?

MARTIN: you *kisses* you and only you

DAVE: that's right, I think I've got something for you

MARTIN: what is it?

DAVE: it's something you really like my love

MARTIN: I can't wait to see it sunshine

 

 

 


	2. Under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're about to have such a passionate night but how about their daily life as a married couple?

Here Dave and Martin stare into each others eyes for a short time when they start kissing each other again, this time Dave's hands are on Martin's waist while his are on the singer's neck, as long as it last, the kiss intensifies for a moment, their lips meet aggressively and passionately, their hearts beats faster and suddenly the blond pushes his husband to the couch and continue kissing him, his hands are carresing the frontman's face while his hands are going lower and lower, one of them grab his hubby's butt tightly as if he said this is mine. Kiss after kiss, Dave feels desired to have his beloved man in his arms, not only kissing but touching and feeling him for the rest of this lustful night; something that would make both Martin and Dave really happy. 

By the way, Martin breaks the kiss for a moment, stands up and invites Dave to the room, this makes the singer kiss Martin in the hallway, now his lips are on the blond's neck and kisses him there possesively, _"mmm he's so tasty, so hot, so sexy and beautiful and I just have no words to describe how I'm feeling now, I'm about to bite his neck one more time, Martin you're mine, only mine, you belong to me dear, I can't wait to taste you one more time and make you mine again in our room"_ \- thought Dave when he starts licking Martin's neck and in response Martin lets out a soft moan, his eyes close in pure extasy just to feel such a nice tease from the man he loves, minutes later he returns the favor to Dave and bites it softly, he makes a mark to the singer's neck and Dave moans, then he feels his hubby's teeth bite him harder and lets out a loud and deep moan but that isn't everything. Meanwhile they start undressing each other in a mad fit of love, passion and lust, the couple are now in underwear and their bulges are pretty evident due to their excitement whilts kissing passionately in the couch.

Now that they're in the bed, Dave crawls on top of Martin and kisses his neck again, just to spread kisses all over his chest and then lick and suck his husband's hard nipples, Martin moans again, this time is louder and begs him to fuck him.

 

MARTIN: *moans* D..Dave, please..mm..fuck me

DAVE: how bad do you want it?

MARTIN: I want it so bad, please just do it *moans* *begs*

DAVE: *kisses* you're so cute and sexy my dear angel 

 

Here Dave takes off his partner's underwear and starts doing a sexy handjob to him, Martin bites his lower lip and moans louder as he feels Dave's index and middle finger massaging the tip of his hard cock; then the frontman starts touching himself and lets Martin stares at his long hard shaft, he licks his lips and thinks about sucking his partner off before feeling him inside, immediately Martin spreads his legs wider to allow more space for the man on top of him. _"I can't wait to feel him inside of me one more time and scream his name out loud at the point he fills me up while kissing me roughly, I love when he bites my neck everytime, I'm so horny that I want him now"_ \- thought Martin while staring at his hubby's hard lenght. Quickly Dave lifts Martin's legs up to his waist and teases him with his hardness, the man underneath him begs to be fucked in such a rough way but also in a gentle one, so the leadman pushes his hard cock inside of his husband and lover, the blond's eyes are wide opened and then closes it as long as he feels Dave presses his lenght more and more, then it becomes faster and makes Martin's back arch in pleasure, he even begs Dave to go deep inside of him. 

During that hot moment between the sheets, the couple french kiss each other while they fuck each other until Dave feels he's coming! 

 

DAVE: *groans* M..Martin, baby mm...please *moans* ohhh

MARTIN: *moans louder* don't pull out Dave, please don't ohhh!! fuck mm... *groans* 

DAVE: baby mm *whispers* let me cum

MARTIN: fill me up please, I need you

DAVE: *kisses* you're my one and only love Marty

 

After the rough make out session, Martin screams as he feels Dave fills him up with his cum, then his seed shoots to the man who's on top of him, minutes later they kiss each other again, now their kisses are gentle and loving, Dave presses his lips on Martin's and shows his romantic side to him; in this moment the blond wrap his legs to his husband's waist and kisses him deeply while they both fuck each other in such a gentle, loving and delicate way, they wanna be like this forever, feeling, tasting, touching and exploring each other; therefore Dave pulls out, runs his fingers through Martin's tousled blond hair and kisses his forehead saying: I love you so much Martin, I just can't imagine living without you, you mean so much to me. Here Martin smiles and presses his lips to Dave and replies: I love you too boo, Dave you're the best thing that could've ever happened in my life. No words are needed when the couple kiss tenderly until they fall asleep in each others arms. 

That night, full of love, sex and magic between two people who have loved each other for so long, make their bonds stronger than ever, this can make their relationship be still worthy but marriage isn't magical as it's described, it has its up and downs and it's only made for people who's got a strenght and let their promises be real and never let them be gone with the wind. The next day in the morning, Dave wakes up at 7am and kisses Martin good morning but he doesn't wake up, so he wraps his arms tightly to his husband, then he touches his face gently for a moment and immediately kisses his lips gently and says: good morning my love

Surprisingly Martin moves his eyelids little by little and kisses Dave back gently saying: good morning love, did you sleep well?

DAVE: yeah, come here darling *kisses Martin* and you?

MARTIN: I felt so warm in your arms, mm...I don't want to screw this but are you hungry?

DAVE: just a bit but don't worry, I can eat later

MARTIN: I think I should make some breakfast for us, what do you think darling?

DAVE: but you always make breakfast dear, I think I should make it today

MARTIN: ok but I will help you to clean the table first and make orange juice

DAVE: let me help you Martin, you always do it

MARTIN: no problem Dave, so if you make breakfast today, I can cook the meal for tonight *kisses Dave* 

DAVE: that's nice, I always cook the meal for us, so that's fair baby

 

 

 


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a magical and passionate night between the sheets, Dave and Martin come back to their everyday rutine, later the couple remember one of the most wonderful day of their lives, their wedding day

Here Dave makes breakfast for him and Martin, the blond stares at his husband while he prepares eggs to make some omelette, then orange juice and toast. While the breakfast is made, Martin thinks about telling Dave the reason why he hid his tears and cried. Although he feels relieved to change his daily rutine with his hubby, he feels he needs to help his husband and lover Dave. 

Suddenly, Dave kisses Martin on the cheek and says: breakfast ready love!

MARTIN: thank you, mm..Dave I haven't eaten omelette for ages

DAVE: *holds his hubby's hand* I know, I made this for us, how's it?

MARTIN: mmm..yummi! It tastes delicious

DAVE: just like me Marty!

MARTIN: *blushes* Dave, darling don't do this now, we can talk later *winks an eye*

DAVE: as you like it love *kisses*

Meanwhile the couple have breakfast together, they stare into each others eyes flirty and lovingly, as Dave finishes first, he comes closer to Martin, the singer starts running his long fingers through Martin's blonds curls in such delicate way, luckily Martin finishes eating after Dave and carresses his husband's face as he leans it for a soft kiss. 

Minute after minute, they go to their room to take a little rest before taking a quick shower and going to work; however, taking a bath together in the shower would imply in feeling the water in their skins and end up doing a quicky or doing a sexy blowjob!!! So first Martin takes off his pijama, Dave sees Martin's naked body, bites his lower lip slowly as he's just seen his favourite dessert in display and thinks about his never ending fantasies with his husband and lover's sexy body. 

The tap is opened immediately, Martin feels the cold water falls on his bare skin, minutes later he closes it as he feels his body is completely wet; surprisingly the blond feels someone is behind him and feels Dave's arms are around him. '' _There are moments when I feel I want to be on my own but I feel I can't live without him, Dave is the love of my life and I am his! If he's in the shower with me, he wants to take a sweet and sexy bath with me but it can be romantic as hell''_ thought Martin as he clearly realizes Dave is wrapping his inked arms around his wet and naked body.

As long as it takes, Dave's inked body feels Martin, his hands touch the blond's face gently and says: Martin, you're really sexy

MARTIN: you're sexy too Dave *kisses* 

DAVE: baby, I think I'm feeling horny

MARTIN: *winks an eye* I think I'm feeling the same

DAVE: I've got so many fantasies about you now Martin, I can't handle with this

MATIN: you look so hot and hard at the same time

DAVE: *horny* why do you say that my love? My dick is so hard that 

MARTIN: I need to do a handjob to this and then I should suck you off or mm..Dave baby *french kisses Dave*

DAVE: *french kisses Martin* you're so good with that tongue, what do you mm *moans* Martin! Oh fuck *moans*

MARTIN: this is perfect babe, Dave mm please treat me like a whore, I need your dick

DAVE: that sounds good to me, I can't wait to fuck my hubby one more time

While the couple showers together, Martin lifts up his leg to Dave, he plungs his hardness into his husband and makes him moan in pleasure, as he slides his hard cock faster and deeper, Martin groans and begs Dave to go even deeper! The frontman kisses his husband and lover while fucking him roughly, he also whispers dirty words to him: you're such a whore when you're with me *moans* *groans* Martin, you're so tasty dear, I will fuck you like this mm..baby ohh..you're such a dirty whore! 

After the hot sensual session in the shower, Dave and Martin kiss passionately and hold each other tight. Half an hour later, the couple is ready to go on their way to the recording studio. Meanwhile they go together, these two talk to each other.

MARTIN: Dave, do you remember our first kiss?

DAVE: of course I do, how could I even forget about it? I enjoyed it

MARTIN: hahahaha you're funny, I also remember how it happened, your lips touched mine and the rest is history

DAVE: I fell in love with your eyes and everything about you, mm..Martin, I think you remember that today at midday I did something that changed our lives forever

MARTIN: let me guess, you proposed me and then we got married in a private ceremony

DAVE: yes, I proposed you like 9 years ago

MARTIN: time flies so fast sweetheart, I guess next we'll be 8 years married

DAVE: *kisses* I know my angel

There the couple remember the best day in their lives, the one that they'll always save in their memories: their wedding which happened 7 years ago, when Martin and Dave were pronounced as husbands, danced together and promised to each other their love will last till the eternity. 

Back in 2009, the sun rised, although the day was pretty cold but the sun made it better. Dave woke up first and kissed his fiance Martin sweetly and asked him: are you ready sweetie?

MARTIN: yeah, why not? You?

DAVE: of course I am darling

MARTIN: I think we should get ready love

DAVE: yeah

Meanwhile the grooms got dressed in nice suits and ties, they had breakfast until a limousine picked up Dave, then another one picked up Martin; both of them couldn't wait to say I do _. ''I've been waiting for so many years to say I do, I do, Martin you're finally mine''_ thought Dave while on his way to the ceremony; there the guests arrived early and waited for the grooms to show up.

An hour later, Dave arrived the wedding, he felt happy and anxious at the same time, Martin was putting some black eyeliner in his eyes while grooming himself. Then he showed up, breathed and said: I can't believe this is happening!

The wedding began, Dave was there standing on his own until he saw Martin walking down the aisle with a playful smile in his face, Dave smiled too and when his fiance was in front of him, the judge said: Today two people will get married, so I'll read your marital duties and begin with the ceremony. It took a bit longer till the judge said: David Gahan, will you accept Martin Lee Gore as your husband? To love, to be faithful, in sickness and health till death put you apart

DAVE: yes, I do

JUDGE: so now, Martin Lee Gore will you accept David Gahan as your husband? To love, to be faithful, in sickness and health till death put you apart

MARTIN: yes, I do

Before the grooms kissed each other, they put the ring in each others fingers, the couple said something to each other briefly.

DAVE: let me love you forever

MARTIN: let me hold you every day and night

DAVE: I'll always be there for you, I can't get enough of you

MARTIN: you mean so much to me *happy tears* I'll always love you Dave

DAVE: I'll always love you Martin

The judge quickly said: you can kiss the groom. Here Dave and Martin kissed each other tenderly, Mart's hands were on the singer's shoulders while his were on his husband's waist. As long as it lasted, they stared into each others eyes and held hands, the couple walked together down the aisle smiling, tears of joy and happiness. At last their dreams of getting married came true, their love won above all odds!

Seven years later, they still love each other; however, their rutine is about to kill their relationship little by little. What will happen if this make them distance from the other? Will they be able to live without their other half?


	4. Jelaous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new is hired to help Depeche Mode in their upcoming activies for their new album. This person is charming with the frontman, something Martin wouldn't like at all!

Jelaousy is ok at some point but it's bad for the realtionship because it should be based on love, respect and trust. So what would happen if someone wants to mess with the man he loves? Today a young guy in his early 30s starts working for the most influential bands from all times Depeche Mode. The three feel happy and welcome him, however, there's nothing wrong with this dude but his attitude seems very flirty when he talks to Dave, Andy starts to suspect about him but doesn't say anything but Martin doesn't like him at all.

'' _I don't know what he's thinking, Dave is my husband, he is mine, only mine and I'm the only one who can flirt and smile like that to him but not you, I wanna punch your fucking face fucking twat!''_ thought Martin as he feels like he's going to set fire at the young man somehow, although he fakes a smile in front of him and suddenly kisses his beloved hubby Dave, the singer is surprised by this and kisses Martin back, then he says: Marty, what's up love? 

MARTIN: nothing is that I want to kiss you

DAVE: awwww baby, that's cute emm..I was talking with someone

MARTIN: yeah I know *fakes a smile*

DAVE: Martin, you don't seem happy my love, come on smile

MARTIN: *upset* why should I smile?

DAVE: Martin, don't be upset baby! Are you jelaous?

The blond by hearing this gets angry and goes out of the room, Dave follows his husband and lover, Andy witnesses this and hears their friends and bandmates having an argument towards the new guy!

DAVE: Martin, I wasn't flirting with him

MARTIN: you seemed charming with him, don't like him! *jelaous*

DAVE: of course I wasn't flirting, Martin I love you

MARTIN: *upset* ummm

DAVE: Marty, look at me *holds his partner's chin* 

MARTIN: I'm jelaous Dave, I just don't know why he seems to flirt with you, he wouldn't even mind about our relationship and...

DAVE: I won't let someone break our love, Martin emm...don't be jelaous, I love you and I don't know what to do without you my sweetheart

MARTIN: I know that Dave, you're nice and lovely but I just can't feel good with this guy around us, I bet you and Andy like him as well but I don't

DAVE: come here Marty 

As long as the argument finishes, Dave and Martin make it up with a hug, Andy comes up and asks them: I heard you took had an argument, is everything ok now? 

MARTIN: of course it's ok now Andy

ANDY: I felt worried about you, this guy seems charming but he's flirty with Dave and don't like that

DAVE: thanks for your concern Andy, I can't even come on my own anywhere because I feel he stalks me

MARTIN: I wanna punch his face, I'd like to face him

ANDY: be careful Martin but trust Dave, he wouldn't be capable of cheating on you, he adores you

DAVE: Fletch is right, I love you so much Mart, you're my husband and lover, and you mean the world to me

MARTIN: ok I know *kisses Dave* 

DAVE: *kisses Martin and puts his hand on his hubby's waist* my sexy man, we should be back to work

Minutes later the band goes back to the recording studio, the frontman sings out loud while Martin supports his husband on the second voice, during the time they're practising, the newbie called Jeremy hears Depeche Mode perform at the studio and stares at Dave for more than a minute!

 _''Dave looks so sexy, he's like 54 or 55 years old, he looks so hot as hell, he can be my daddy omfg, what I am thinking? The blond is kinda stubburn, I don't know how Dave can stand him!? I mean Martin isn't sexy, he's shy and fuck! I think Dave should leave him forever, why not? Hahaha''_ thought Jeremy as he goes away for a moment and plans to do something agaisnt one of the band members, specially to Martin because he clearly knows how to make the blond feel jelaous and angry!

Hours later, Dave goes to the bathroom and sees Jeremy outta there, here he asks the singer: do you love the blond?

DAVE: he's my husband, how couldn't I love him? Martin is my soulmate

JEREMY: I saw you had an argument with him

DAVE: couple argue at some time but then we made it up! What do you want Jeremy?

JEREMY: mm..Dave, I'd like to ask you a question, will you ever cheat on Martin?

DAVE: never in my life, I wouldn't love another man, I'm madly in love with Martin, I've loved him since forever, he's my other half and if you think I'll leave him for you, you're completely wrong and you'd better go away before I smash your face against the synth!

JEREMY: fuck you're crazy!

At least Dave makes a clear statement about the man he loves, however, Jeremy is capable to do something even worse to destroy him? What would happen if he starts spreading fake rumours? Will the couple deal with it?

The night comes up, Dave holds Martin close to him, runs his fingers through his partner's blond hair and stares into his blue eyes, Mart does the same and says: at least you put him on his place

DAVE: yeah, Marty *kisses* you're my cutie

MARTIN: you're my teddy bear *kisses* 

DAVE: I had to do it 'cause he stalks me and wants me to leave you but I said no

MARTIN: there was a part of me that say you're loyal

DAVE: of course that's true baby, I will never leave you

MARTIN: I won't... guess what I've got for you

DAVE: what is it darling?

MARTIN: I wrote this for you, I hope you like it

Meanwhile the frontman reads the letter his hubby gave to him, he puts his arm around the blond and kisses his cheek in a delicate way, Martin blushes a bit a puts his head on Dave's shoulder and stares at the letter. Here he holds his husband's hand and looks up at him. The couple are in complete silence until they press their lips together and quickly hug each other tight, they don't want the other let go.


	5. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Martin and Dave made it up with a strong hug, a thrid person wants to break their beautiful relationship into pieces. Andy suspects about Jeremy's attitude towards Dave!

'' _I hope this twat will be fired somehow, I can't stand him, I mean he believes he can flirt with Dave and take my place, sorry dude but Dave is my husband, you just can't come and destroy what has been built for over 30 years''_ thought Martin as he takes a quick shower and feels a bit cold; suddenly he sees Dave entering the bathroom and greets his beloved partner and says: I bet you needed a towel, you forgot it in our room darling

MARTIN: thank you Dave, emmm...dear I needed to talk to you about something

DAVE: what happened? I know you felt jelaous yesterday but we made it up

MARTIN: yeah I know, remember that days ago I wasn't feeling well at all and I wanted to cry but I held back my tears and the next day I ended up crying in your arms

DAVE: I was wondering that day why you were crying, everytime you feel sad and your tears fall down, I feel moved and I hold you

MARTIN: I felt sad but I didn't tell you because I thought you would've felt the same and I don't want to cry all the time

DAVE: darling if you feel sad and you want to cry, just cry emm...if you feel sad Marty, please tell me

MARTIN: I feel relieved to tell you this, Dave mm...will you stay the night?

DAVE: I'll be late tonight but I promise you I'll bring something you'd love

MARTIN: awwww you're so cute Dave

Meanwhile the couple continue talking each other, they kiss sweetly and have breakfast together, after that, the singer drinks another glass of water, Martin finishes eating his toast and thinks about facing the so called ''charming'' guy whose intentions on wrecking his marriage with Dave! Hours later, they arrive together at the studio, Andy greets Martin and Dave with a hug, here the tall man invites his friends for a dinner out, the other two agree meeting him after the long handworking sessions. 

During those hours of hard work, Jeremy, the newbie stares at Dave again, this time his intentions on wrecking his marriage with Martin are clearly two, he feels jelaous as he sees the couple are madly in love with each other, something that he can't stand; the envy makes his blood boil at any time!

So Martin decides to chill a bit and sees that motherfucking twat! '' _oh fuck, he again! I should face him immediately or this wouldn't end up well''_ thought the blond as he shows a smile in front of the newbie. Even if it may sound foolish, Martin feels Jeremy can be a threat to his marriage and his trust might be broken if he finds out the man he loves has an affair??!?? 

First of all, Dave will never be capable of cheating on his beloved husband because after so many years, he's still in love with Martin, he's still got never ending fantasies with his husband's body, he still enjoys having sex with the man he loves so he won't cheat on him. In fact, Dave will never hurt Martin in such way his heart would end up broken or even lie to him!

It's almost 6pm, Martin stares at Jeremy and says: hi, I'm glad you're here *fakes a smile* what are you doing here?

 JEREMY: I'm just looking

MARTIN: only looking? *suspicious* what were you looking at, eh?

JEREMY: come on, Martin don't be jelaous, your hubby is such a flirt

MARTIN: *upset* what did you just say? Repeat it!

JEREMY: *challenging* oh oh oh, well guess why this blond feels pissed because his husband is handsome and 

MARTIN: stay away from my husband or I'll fire you, did you get it?

JEREMY: uhh?!

MARTIN: fuck you and stay away from my husband, he loves me ok? *jelaous*

After facing that ducking twat, Martin feels relieved and goes back to the recording room where Dave and Andy are, quickly he announces to them: guys I've just faced Jeremy and oh..he's a fucking twat, I warned him now he should stay away from my man or he's going to be fired!

Andy by hearing this claps, Dave by his side comes closer to Martin and kisses his lips. The newbie is furious about it and his evil plans can be screwed somehow, so when they finish the recording sessions, they get ready and go to the restaurant, the husband hold hands and stare into each others eyes whitls Andy takes a picture of his beloved friends kissing. As long as it last, they order their favourite dish and eat together. The three spend such a good time together until they say goodbye and come back to their respectives houses. 

There Dave puts his arm on Martin's waist and says to him: baby, what do you want to do tonight?

MARTIN: I thought you'd be late tonight but no, so what was your surprise for me? 

DAVE: mm...close your eyes!

MARTIN: ok and what is it love?

DAVE: open your eyes now

MARTIN: awwww Dave, that's a precious necklace, I've been looking for this darling, thank you

DAVE: you don't have to thank me Martin, I'm here to make you happy

On their way home, they arrive, Martin opens the door, Dave follows him and surprises him with a neck kiss, his lips kiss his hubby's neck, Martin lets out a soft moan, the frontman's lips starts sucking the blond's neck little by little, then Dave's lips touch Martin's and kiss each other hard until they end up together kissing passionately in their room until Martin breaks the kiss and says: Dave, mm dear I..I don't want to ruin this but emm..

DAVE: are you ok sweetie? *surprised* 

MARTIN: I'm not feeling horny Dave, emm...baby I..I don't want to do it

DAVE: ok, I won't force you into something you don't want to do *symphatetic*

MARTIN: thank you love *sad*

DAVE: don't be sad Martin, it's ok maybe we can do it tomorrow

MARTIN: you're so hard while I feel like I can't feel the same *tearful*

DAVE: don't worry baby *wipes Martin's tears* come to my arms

MARTIN: hold me tight Dave, I need you, I miss you

Here Dave hugs Martin tight, comforts him and makes his husband feel better, although they didn't have a passionate makeout tonight, they cuddle together in their room, Dave's arms are around Martin while his are on the singer's body. After the blond faced one of his worst fears, he felt relieved but the fact he didn't want to have sex with his hubby would mean the fire is slowing down little by little? 

The following day, Dave opens his eyes little by little and moans softly, then it becomes harder, quickly he takes off the sheet of his body and sees his beloved man Martin sucking his hard lenght off; as Martin keeps on doing such a sexy blowjob to Dave, then the frontman pulls out his shaft and his seed shots to his husband's tongue, the blond swallows it and then starts doing a handjob to Dave.

DAVE: oh God mmm...oh fuck *moans* Martin, why are you mmm...that's hot *groans*

MARTIN: * does a handjob* you're so hot darling, how bad do you want it? *teases*

DAVE: mmm ohh Martin, please *groans* 

MARTIN: *sucks Dave's dick* you're so tasty

DAVE: gosh you're such a dirty slut, I love you so much baby *moans* 

Then Martin stops sucking Dave for a moment and sees himself completely hard af, something that makes the singer roll over his hubby and returns the favor to Martin

MARTIN: mmm ohhh Dave *moans*

DAVE: *sucks Martin's dick*

MARTIN: ohhh fuck, please just suck me off and fuck me

DAVE: you're so hot and delicious, I can't get enough of you *sucks again* 

MARTIN: mmmm...baby *groans* *screams*

As long as it last, they get up of the bed, Dave pushes Martin against the wall and fucks him hard at the point he makes his husband screams (Dave isn't wearing a condom) as he pushes his cock deeper into Martin, the blond screams out loud and begs Dave to stay inside of him. 

Suddenly he pulls out and kisses his husband sweetly, their lips meet gently and then they interlock their fingers together and stay like that for a long time. Their lovemaking session was something to keep the passion and fire in their marriage, something that a so called ''charming'' assistant wants to destroy at any cost. Will they keep on loving each other


	6. Gotta go on my own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong with those two lovebirds? Although Dave and Martin are still madly in love with each other, someone else wants to break into million pieces what they've built for nearly 35 years. Will they make it up or let their relationship fall apart?

At midday Martin does the backback vocals and sings along with Dave while Andy plays with the keyboards, just in a few minutes, the frontman takes a little rest, he sends an air kiss to his husband, the blond stares at the singer and returns the playful kiss. However, someone isn't happy these two keep their love going on! In that case Andy sees Jeremy passing by the recording room and sets a killer look in his blue eyes.  _''One day I'll fire you and you know what Jeremy, you're a fucking homewrecker! Dave and Martin love each other so you'd better go away before I punch your fucking face''_ he thought.

Before Dave returns to the recording room with his bandmates, he buys a frappe for him, Martin and Andy and thinks about cuddling with his husband and lover. At the moment the singer is back to work a little late because of the frappes he bought at Starbucks. There Martin kisses his hubby's lips and takes the frappe and gives the other one to Andy; meanwhile they drink their frappes and suddenly continue working. 

Hours later they finish the session, Andy says goodbye and goes home while Martin goes to the bathroom to wash his face and Dave waits for him outside. He stares at his partner's blond curls and says: dear can I come in?

MARTIN: I'm almost ready Dave *takes the towel*

DAVE: that sounds cool 'cause I have something for you

MARTIN: what is it Dave?

DAVE: have this beautiful flowers for you, I owe you this since Valentine's day

MARTIN: don't remind me this Valentine's but the flowers look awesome, thank you honey

DAVE: *kisses* don't worry, I bet next Valentine's will be awesome

MARTIN: ok, hold your promise *kisses* 

After that, they hold hands and go somewhere else, the couple have no idea Jeremy is following them, step by step, minute by minute and second by second. Half an hour later, Dave stops to get his car loaded with gasoline; unfortunately Jeremy stops behind him and goes out of his car, here he sees the frontman sending a lovely message to Martin. Even though, Dave ignores the fact that someone was following him and his husband; suddenly he gets an unexpected awfully surprise!

JEREMY: hey David, what's up? *flirty*

DAVE: what the hell are you doing here?

JEREMY: are you alone? Where's your husband?

DAVE: he's in the restroom and go away please or I call the police

JEREMY: I bet you love me more than you do with your blondie husband

DAVE: stop before I punch you motherfucker!

Meanwhile the singer doesn't want to see this fucking twat anymore, Jeremy is almost everywhere and he wants to ruin his life and marriage and everything he truly loves! Straightaway Martin is on his way back to the car and finds Dave having an argument with Jeremy, he doesn't know how to feel about it and comes closer; immediately the blond says: what's up guys? 

DAVE: this twat was following us Martin

MARTIN: how can be this possible? Go the fuck away and disappear from our lives

JEREMY: who are you? What are you doing here? *cynical*

MARTIN: excuse me??!!?? *upset*

DAVE: Marty, my love *kisses* ignore him 

JEREMY: I'd like to know how long you've been with this handsome man? Because I also love him too

DAVE: Martin and I have been together for over 30 years and what are you doing here?

MARTIN: and married since 2009 for your information, shut up your fucking mouth and stay away from my man! We belong together and go somewhere else fucking homewrecker!! *angry* *fakes a smile*

JEREMY: for your information blondie, I love your man, what would you do if I end up hooking up with him? You can't do nothing bye bye fools

Here Martin feels completely furious and jelaous towards this horrible guy who pretends to be nice but has evil plans under his sleeve, the blond refuses a sweet kiss from Dave and puts his sight away from him.  _''What did I do wrong? I only put that awful person in his place and told him I'm still in love with my husband, I don't know why Martin ignores my sweet gentle touches to his face, my little kisses on his cheek, I know he feels jelaous but we belong together, I must sort this out before this make him feel worse''_ thought Dave sad, his mood changed in such a sudden from happiness to anger and then sadness.

When they're finally back to their home, Martin goes out of the car, he still feels angry about what happened a while ago, this doesn't suit Martin well and started to think that Dave may have cheated on him? This kind of thoughts come from his fear of losing his partner and even though Dave loves Martin a lot, the curly blond man isn't in a good mood and doesn't want to talk with his husband! 

DAVE: Martin, I would never cheat on you, I love you

MARTIN: you don't love me Dave

DAVE: come on, forget about what this twat said, I brought flowers for you and only you

MARTIN: you did it and why does he love you? Why? I'm your one and only or not? *sad*

DAVE: baby, don't be sad *comes closer* he means nothing to me

MARTIN: are you telling me the truth Dave? Idk I thought that you could give a hint on him and

DAVE: why are you thinking this? Look at me darling, I want to sort this out

MARTIN: do you care about our relationship? Our marriage? Us?? 

Dave feels cold air when he hears the question, he sees tears stream down Martin's face; right now he comes closer and holds his husband's chin gently, he stares and quickly holds him tight and adds: I obviously care about us Martin, please don't cry, you know how deep is my love for you, what would I do without you? My heart'd be empty, please don't cry my dear love. Martin feels he can't stop crying, Dave feels his heart aching at the point he doesn't say any word but comforts his partner. 

Although the couple are still madly in love with each other, Jeremy, the newbie is into Dave and wants him to cheat on Martin at any cost but the singer said no to any single request from this twat! They had an argument towards the incident which made one of them cry and the other feel guilty. It isn't Dave's fault, he honestly loves Martin and the times the blond went out for a long time, the sense of missing him is even bigger and tries everything to talk with him through skipe or text message. 

Today was a good day until this incident happened at the gas stop; Martin's jelaousy was something Jeremy didn't mind about but wanted to happen because he doesn't like the blond and wants seriously bring him down! During the evening, Dave goes to his room and sees Martin packing up his things. By the way the frontman asks him: what are you doing darling? I want to sort this out for us!

MARTIN: I bet you'd be better without me *sad*

DAVE: come on Martin, please don't go, Martin I love you!! *begs* please don't go darling

MARTIN: I'm not your darling *holds back tears* you don't love me David

DAVE: huh? But I love you, please stay, this was misunderstood *grabs Martin's arm*

MARTIN: let me go now because I don't want to be here, you don't love me, go with him if you want!

DAVE: I don't love that twat, I fucking hate him! I love you so much, please stay with me, please don't go my love *sad*

MARTIN: goodbye my lover, goodbye forever

DAVE: no, no, don't go! Martin, I love you

All of a sudden, Martin leaves the house and goes to another place where he sleeps on his own, there he cries alone and hugs a pillow thinking about Dave, even though he misses his husband, he doesn't want to talk to him due to the argument they had a few hours ago. Meanwhile Dave eats his meal alone, before he goes to sleep turns on the radio and hears their couple song, something that makes him feel sad and immediately goes to the room. Loneliness and the sense of losing the love of his life, makes him cry and takes a pillow between his arms.

 _''I still remember those times where we couldn't stop kissing each other, those times where we only spent those moments alone between the sheets, kissing, feeling and touching each other. Everytime we were far away, I felt there was a part of me that was empty and then I had you in my arms, I fell in love with you, not only your body but your soul, your lovely blue eyes, your lips, everything. I want you to come back Martin, I'd never be capable of cheating on the man I love, you mean a lot to me, you're my world, my life...I don't know what will I do now, without you I'm nothing, life isn't the same when you're not with me, Martin I miss you, please come back, I didn't meant to make you cry and I hate to see you crying because someone made you feel horrible, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, I don't know how to go on without your love, I need you, please come back my dear love Martin Gore''_ thought Dave as he slowly falls asleep with tearful eyes, this is the first time in so many years the singer is sleeping on his own.

On the other hand Martin also thinks about Dave and the fact he feels lonely,  _''You love me, we love each other, I still remember everything, even how we fell in love with each other, the first time I kissed your lips, the first time we made love and everything. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, I know you love me but there was a moment when I thought you stopped loving me. I don't know what to do without your arms around me, I feel so cold, I only hug a pillow between my arms and I think it's you but no, I can't stop crying, I need you Dave, I know I went away because I thought you don't love me anymore...I need you, I need you by my side, I still think about you even if I'm angry at you, I don't know what I will do without you, what life would mean without your love? Nothing! Without you, I feel the sun goes down and the rain comes, without you, I feel lonely, without you, life isn't the same and without you I'm nothing. I want to go back and say sorry for swallowing my tears with pride and let this make our marriage fall apart. Dave I want to go back, I'll be back, I need you darling''_ thought Martin as he cries silently on his bed. 

The next day, Martin wakes up with red eyes as he's been crying the whole night alone, he makes breakfast and eats it immediately, then he takes a long cold shower, there he thinks about making it up with Dave but also has mixed feeling about going to work and see Jeremy again at the studio.

Will they sort their marriage issues and love each other again?


	7. Come back be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Martin had a strong argument the previous day and the fact they have to solve this as soon as they can or their love will probably be affected by misunderstood situations. Will they be back together or let their love break their hearts?

 

>   _This is when the feelings sinks in, I don't wanna miss you like this, come back be here, come back be here_

_''If today we can talk and make it up, I'd feel better but please don't leave me like this''_ thought Dave when he arrives at the studio and sees Andy arrives at the same time. Minutes later, Martin comes into the recording room; the couple don't kiss but greet each other quickly. The two feel tensed after the day they had a fight, the blond still doesn't want to talk to his hubby neither the leadman with his partner. Andy witness the love they showed it's almost gone and feel concerned about them. 

Perhaps the only ones who can solve this are Dave and Martin but they as a couple don't want to talk but deep inside they desire to have the other to apologize, to talk and realise their love is still strong and no one and nothing can tear it up! Half an hour later, Andy goes to the bathroom while Dave and Martin are still mad with each other. Then he stands up and comes closer to his husband, the blond doesn't want to look at him when suddenly he hears Dave saying: hi Martin, how are you?

MARTIN: I'm fine and you?

DAVE: I'm okay, what are your plans for tonight?

MARTIN: spending another night on my own crying, why do you ask?

DAVE: Because I care and I still care about us

MARTIN: I cried alone last night, what about you?

DAVE: I heard our song at the radio and cried in my room

MARTIN: which song? The only thing I know is that you don't love me

DAVE: but I do, I do love you sunshine

MARTIN: Dave, you know something

DAVE: what do you want me to know? Tell me

MARTIN: take this, I want the divorce right now 'cause you don't love me

DAVE: what? No, think it twice before you regret, Martin mmm..you still love me and what happened yesterday was misunderstood

MARTIN: I love you but you don't, sorry I have to go

DAVE: no, wait..Martin, Martin!!!

Martin goes away from the recording room, Andy sees his friend is about to cry and sees Dave trying to get an explanation, here the keybordist says: is everything ok Dave? What happened between you and Martin?

DAVE: yesterday we had a fight because of that fucking twat and he went away on his own

ANDY: that sounds terrible, Dave, did you ever cheated on him?

DAVE: I never cheated on Martin, when I told him that Jeremy didn't mean nothing to me, he was still jelaous and suddenly got angry at me

ANDY: then what happened? It's strange that you and him aren't kissing or holding hands with each other. I want to talk to him too

DAVE: he wants the divorce! I don't know what to do without him

ANDY: I think you should talk to each other and sort this out, if you two aren't willing to do this, I will come up and smash your faces and make you solve your couple issues or I'll send you to therapy 

DAVE: fuck, I talked to him but I seriously need your help, what can I do?

ANDY: think about every good memory you've got with him, like your first kiss, your wedding, first time, etc.

DAVE: ok, I'll do it, thank you Andy

On the other room, Martin cries silently on his own, he feels hopeless about his relationship with Dave but when he mentioned the word divorce was because of his mood and not because he really wanted it to happen. Martin still loves Dave but yesterday he had an argument with his hubby and left the house; however, if he wants to make this up, he needs to leave his pride away and talk to his husband about how he really feels.

25 minutes later, Martin comes back to the recording room and sees Andy in front of him and asks: what's up Andy? 

ANDY: I heard you argued with Dave again? Is it true you want to divorce from him?

MARTIN: I said it because I was angry at him and *sniff* I argued with him, Dave doesn't love me and

ANDY: he loves you Martin, you mean the whole world to him, it isn't his fault, it's Jeremy's and guess what, today I fired him

MARTIN: what? When it happened?

ANDY: I fired Jeremy today, I made the excuse of going to the bathroom to do this, I suspected from him since day one

MARTIN: I can't believe you did this for me

ANDY: for you and Dave

MARTIN: Andy, what can I do for him?

ANDY: remember everything you love about him, the good memories with him, how about your first kiss? Your first time? Your wedding?

MARTIN: *cries* sorry Andy, I think I can talk to him and I don't know

As they continue talking, Andy finds Dave standing on his own feeling sad, here the tall man says: Dave, Martin emm..guys I think you two should talk, remember what made you fall in love with each other and before you made this up, play a game that can make you come close to the other

DAVE: what do you mean with that game?

MARTIN: like challenging each other or mm??

ANDY: the game is truth or challenge but before playing this, you two should talk when you feel comfy

DAVE: ok Andy and...mmm

MARTIN: what will you happen next? 

ANDY: after that game you will find out if you're stick together or say goodbye forever

The couple by hearing this, Dave and Martin stare at each other and think about doing something for their relationship. Their love lasted for a long time, Dave and Martin as a couple have been through a lot of things; since the mid 1980s when they were young and naive, then they grew up and continued loving each other, they had their ups and down but always sort it out. Therefore at the beggining of the 2000s, the couple was caught by the paparazzi and became public.

7 years later they got engaged and in 2009 their wedding (the best day of their lives when their souls come together as one) and now their love seem to fall apart but the will of solving this together and remembering the good times...when will they be available to talk to each other and speak out about their inner emotions?

Tonight, they go back to their respective homes, when Martin is about to take a taxi and Dave says goodbye to his husband, holding back his tears while he's getting into his car.  _'' I don't know why I'm crying, I heard he said I want the divorce cos he was angry at me, my tears are streaming down my face, I'm crying because I still love him. I miss him, I need him, I want him tonight in my bed next to me...Martin, I hope we can go back together because we belong together, you're mine and I'm yours''_ thought Dave while he's on his way home, at the moment he's at home alone, he waters the flowers he bought for Martin and then skips a meal to go to sleep.

On the other way, Martin arrives at his house, he isn't feeling hungry at all and then he sees a picture of Dave and him kissing in 1987 that was hidden in his desk, now that he sees this lovely pic, tears fall down the picture, he wipes it himself but let them fall. However, before Martin goes to sleep, he checks his phone and sees two voice messages sent hours ago by his husband, Dave. Immediately Martin hears the first message

_'' It's something you misunderstood baby, I miss you, I need you, I don't know how to go on with you, please think it twice because I don't want to divorce you, I want to fight for our love''_

Quickly the blond presses play to the second voice message from Dave

_''Martin, I still think of you every fucking night, my heart aches because I miss you, you mean everything to me, without you I'm nothing *cries* Martin, I miss you so much, will you ever come back with me?''_

Martin starts crying again, he indeed misses Dave, his husband, his partner, his best friend and lover. A little problem misunderstood can create a war zone but talking will sort it out; days go by and they realise they can't live without the other, so the blond decides to come back home and knocks the door.

Dave hears it and opens: hi Martin, where have you been?

MARTIN: I've been on my own, can I come in?

DAVE: yes darling, Martin you can come in

MARTIN: ok, thank you Dave

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 


	8. Everything about you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Martin are about to sort their couple issues out, these two are about to challenge each other to find out if they're still soulmates or it's time to be on their separated ways

Martin comes in the house and sits in the couch, Dave quickly comes up and sits next to him; there the couple stay there in silence for a moment until the blonds says: Dave, I'm sorry for what happened, I'm such a fool *sad* Dave sees his hubby sad and looks attentively at him, his eyes are about to get wet.

DAVE: you're not a fool Martin, you're a fucking genious and I love you

MARTIN: I'm sorry for everything

DAVE: this isn't your fault dear

MARTIN: I made such an awful mistake Dave, I should've believed you, I shouldn't have gone like that *sad*

DAVE: *sad* calm down Martin, emm..I need to tell you something

MARTIN: what is it love? Tell me

Here Dave takes a deep breath and says to his beloved husband and lover:

DAVE: I missed you, I couldn't sleep well during these days, I had to sleep with your pillow between my arms and I thought you were the pillow

MARTIN: Those nights I couldn't sleep, I cried alone, I needed you Dave, I missed you and I just can't live without your love

DAVE: I feel the same Martin emm...will you..?

MARTIN: will you come back with me?

DAVE: yes, of course 

While the couple continue talking to each other, this seems to get better at any time, the couple are about to solve their issues soon and their love could rise from the asshes! Minutes later, Martin and Dave start playing truth or challenge, something that may change their lives for good or bad! This game will probably involve their inner emotions.

 

 

 

 

 

>   _Just give me a reason just a little bit enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

The game is about to start and these two are about to be honest with each other. So Martin begins: Dave, I'd like to know which one you'd choose, truth or challenge

DAVE: truth

MARTIN: what do you like about me? I'll be honest with you if you do the same

DAVE: ok, let's begin...I love your eyes, your hair, your voice, the way you are and your movements, everything about you is awesome

MARTIN: *blushes* ok Dave, it's my turn emm...I love the way you dance, you're sexy and handsome, your voice soothes me, I love every part of you 

DAVE: ok so you did this well and what's next? Truth or challenge? 

MARTIN: let me think um...truth?

DAVE: am I a good kisser Martin? Yes or no?

MARTIN: you're an excellent kisser, your lips taste like berries and everytime you kiss me, I feel like I can't stop kissing you

DAVE: I think you're a good kisser too, when you kiss me your lips are really tasty and I could give a bite hahahahaha

MARTIN: hahahahaha you're funny Dave

Suddenly when they told each other the truth about their kissing abilities and the reasons why they love each other; however, the challenge is about to begin and this can define if they want to be together again or split up with each other! So the blond begins with the challenge: Dave, I'd like to begin with the following challenge 

DAVE: what your challenge? 

MARTIN: I want you to kiss me at the point you could bite my neck and then tell me honestly how you felt while kissing me

DAVE: ok so *comes closer* your face is so beautiful, your lips I missed your lips

Here Dave kisses Martin gently and sweetly,  Mart returns the kiss and closes his eyes in pure love and ectasy, just in a second the kiss intensifies, their lips meet agressively, little by little the fire is about to begin again, the singer kisses his husband passionately and then breaks the kiss slowly, the singer's lips quickly goes to the blond's neck and starts giving delicate and soft kisses, then his teeth bites it softly; quickly Martin in response lets a soft moan, Dave continues kissing his hubby's neck until he breaks the kiss one more time and ends up kissing Martin on his lips once again.

After that, Mart smiles at Dave but also blushes and turns a little red by this kind of challenge, now it's Dave's turn but before the second challenge he says:

DAVE: I seriously missed kissing those beautiful lips, I felt my heart racing when your lips and mine were together feeling each other and to be honest, I love the way you kissed me too

MARTIN: that's really nice of you darling, emm...Dave I felt you bit my neck softly, I thought my mind was in another place and guess what, I couldn't stop kissing you

DAVE: *winks an eye* now it's my turn, Martin I want you to hold me as long as you want

MARTIN: ok, come here now baby

DAVE: come with me

Now the couple hold each other, Martin doesn't want let go his partner and rests his head on Dave's shoulder, the couple feel their heartbeats as one, the blond closes his eyes for a moment and still holds Dave, his arms are around husband's waist while Dave's are on Martin's. During that warming moment, the couple feel like recconecting with the other, their love is about to begin again; soon the two break slowly the warm embrace and look into each others eyes in complete silence. 

As long as the hug lasted, their deepest feelings are about to come out at any time; 10 minutes later, Martin asks Dave: darling I want to choose truth for a moment before another challenge, what do you think?

DAVE: that's cool Martin, mmm what do you want to ask me? I'm curious

MARTIN: it's a hard question but I have to ask, emm...do you still feel something for me or you're looking for somebody else?

DAVE: to be honest I'm still in love with you, my heart beats faster when you're with me and I won't be looking for someone else when you're here with me. I'd like to ask you another question my dear Martin

MARTIN: ok do it

DAVE: what are your feelings for me? 

MARTIN: honestly, I have the same feelings for you since 1985, I still love you in spite of everything and my heart races when you're close to me

DAVE: *takes Martin's hand* you're the most beautiful person

MARTIN: you too my love, umm...I think it's time to begin with a challenge, you just gave me right in my heart

DAVE : you also did it Marty, what's the challenge now?

MARTIN: I want you to see me crying a flood of tears and while I cry, I don't want you to hold me or even soothe me and during this new challenge I want to know how you feel like; if this would move you or not

DAVE: that's hard, your tears move me and I accept the challenge

By the way, Martin remembers the previous nights where he slept on his own; the nights when he felt loneliness and sadness, something that is gonna make the blond cry straightaway. As soon as he remembers what makes him went away home but luckily came back; suddenly Dave sees tears stream down Martin's face, the singer feels something is hurting him deep inside, the frontman sees his husband crying and the fact he can't comfort him or even wipe his tears make him feel sad and moved at the same time. 

Actually Martin feels he can't stop crying and Dave feels sad, just in a minute Mart calms down, his blue eyes reflex a red shade because he was crying; quickly Dave comes closer and caresses Martin's face gently and looks up at him, he gives a sweet kiss to his forehead and says: do you want a hug?

MARTIN: hold me *cries again* *sobs*

DAVE: don't cry my love, come to my arms

MARTIN: I need you now Dave

DAVE: ok sweetie *moved* 

Half an hour later, Dave comes up with a new challenge, something that would let the couple love each other again. Soon he says: Marty, are you ready for a new challenge?

MARTIN: I think I'm ready for a new challenge Dave

DAVE: ok, so the challenge is emm...I'll sing a love song to you and then come closer and closer until I reach your precious lips and after that you'll tell me honestly how you felt

MARTIN: ok so challenge accepted dear, you can begin *winks*

Half an hour later after that angsty moment made Dave feel moved and tried to hold back his tears due to the fact he couldn't comfort his beloved husband and lover Martin during the hardest challenge of his entire lovelife. Right now Dave warms up his vocal chords and starts singing to Martin, the blond stares at him and smiles flirty; the song the frontman is singing a love song called «I miss you» in which he express his inner emotions to his hubby. 

_I miss you my love_

_I miss you my life_

_Where have you been?_

_My heart was broken when you were gone_

_Every day and night I think of you babe_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Baby come back, I miss you_

_Come back with me, please_

_Baby come back, I need you_

_Come back to me_

_I wondered if you cried on your own_

_I wondered if you missed me too_

_I wondered if you thought of me_

_Baby I need you_

_Baby I miss you (...)_

as Martin hears his husband singing, he feels his partner is coming even closer, his hands are holding his face softly and gives a little kiss to his cheek; suddenly Martin touches Dave's face with one hand gently, the couple's faces are about to be close to each other and in one way or another, Dave ends up kissing Martin again, this time he presses his lips on his husband's. No words are needed when these two kiss again, showing that love isn't dead between them and quickly find out that they couldn't live without the other's love.

At the end of the day, Dave and Martin go to their room together, holding hands and smiling to each other; right away the blond pushes his husband to the bed and starts kissing him over again, he and Dave interlock their fingers as they keep on kissing lovingly until the singer breaks the kiss softly and kisses Martin's forehead as if he said I care about you, I love you. 

> _'Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and there's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off from you_

In their room, Dave's inked arms hold Martin tight while his are around the singer's body and his head rests on his hubby's chest; the couple has been through another challenge in their married life; as this can be truly hard, they knew how to get over it and go on, even if it was difficult and had to deal with each others absense for about two or three days. 

It's almost midnight and Martin gives a goodnight kiss to Dave, who wraps his arms around his beloved man and spoons with him in the bed till the sun rises again.


	9. A thousand years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the couple sort their issues out, Dave and Martin start to love each other again besides everything; 2016 it's almost over and their 8th wedding anniversary is coming up!

After it was sort out, Dave and Martin feel happy to know their love is alive and the isues they had in their marriage made them fall apart and come back to be even closer and stronger than ever. So today Martin wakes up at half past seven and kisses his husband softly in his lips, Dave slowly opens his eyes, rolls over the blond and surprises him with a neck kiss. Mart blushes a bit and says between moans: da..darling mm..Dave honey, please

DAVE: *kisses Martin's neck one more time*

MARTIN: D..Dave, I love you mm..oh fuck! *moans*

DAVE: I love you too sweetheart, I was having fun there, how did you sleep?

MARTIN: I felt so good in your arms and you? *kisses*

DAVE: your body with mine is just everything, I felt warm with your head on my shoulder, I felt your nose close to my neck

MARTIN: hahaha, you're funny love, I felt you breathed into my hair and then held me tight...I guess you want to kiss me again and...

Immediately Martin feels his husband and lover pushes him back to the bed and kisses him again, this time the two interlock their fingers for a few minutes until the blond's hand is on Dave's face while his is on his partner's waist. After that, they go to the kitchen to make breakfast and eat together. 

 _''There's something in his eyes that make me feel be still in love with this awesome man, his hair and the way he carressed my face while kissing him. I can't deny Martin is such a handsome man, he's seriously stunning and sexy. I mean, he can seduce me at any time and be at his mercy when we're having wild sex''_ tought Dave as he continues eating his toasts with some jelly and drinks orange juice while looking at Martin. 

 _''There are reasons to be in love with him, his charm is one of those things, then he's indeed really, really hot and sexy, if there's a reason why I'm still in love with this man, his smile and the way he loves me, makes me love him even more. There's no denial Dave is sexy, the way he makes love to me, the way we kiss each other and I love when he wraps his arms around me''_ thought Martin when he finally finishes his apple juice and has some more as he continues staring at Dave and winks an eye to his beloved husband. 

Hours go by, they go to the studio holding hands and the smile in their faces shows pure happiness, Andy greets them and feels happy for his friends and bandmates who just got back together after that strong argument they had many days ago. At last happiness is what really matters in a relationship apart from trust and respect.; something that makes Dave and Martin's love be currently stronger.

At midday, Martin stays at the recording room a little longer to check some stuff when he straightaway sees a piece of paper.

 

>   _''Guess who's behind your back with a big surprise''_

Martin turns around and sees Dave with a box of chocolates and two expressos from Starbucks coffee, the blond smiles at him, takes the expresso and starts drinking little by little. Here the singer puts his hand on his hubby's shoulder, kisses his cheek softly and changes seat just to put the chair closer to Martin. As long as it lasts, the blond finishes his coffee and hugs Dave, the way he puts his arms is like he doesn't want to let his partner go while the frontman does it in a gentle way, then he holds the blond tight.

Dave and Martin hug each other, they don't say a word, their heartbeats can be heard easily, the way their hearts race when they're close to each other, when love has no words because it's more than 3 simple words. 

 _''I love you Dave, I love you, hold me tight my love, there are a lot of things I want to tell you, about me, about us and about everything, hold me when I'm sad, hold me when I'm cold, hold me when I feel like I'm missing you''_ thought Martin while holding Dave tight.

 _''I love you Martin, let me kiss you one more time, I love you my darling, I love you so much, hold me dear, I want to tell you something too, it's about me, you and us! Only us together till the end, hold me as long as you want, I still miss you baby''_ thought Dave while his right hand is massaging the back of Martin's head softly. 

Suddenly, they break the embrace and stare into each others eyes in complete silence, then their lips come closer and kiss tenderly for a long time, later that day the husbands go on a date together holding hands and looking into each others eyes. 

 

>   _I have died everyday waiting for you, I will not be afraid I'll love you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

During the date, Martin invites Dave ice cream and so he with his hubby; the couple have fun together, then hours later, they come back home holding hands and watch a movie together; this would lead the couple to end up kissing in the living room or end up kissing in their bedroom.

Meanwhile the couple pays attention to the thrilling movie, Martin comes closer and puts his hand on Dave's, the singer raises an eyebrow and kisses him close to the lips; before the movie finishes, Martin and Dave kiss each other sweetly as they're still sitting in the couch, the way they taste each other while kissing is just pure love until the blond decides to break the kiss for a moment and takes Dave by the hand to go to their room.

By the way, they arrive together in their room and sit in the bed; soon Dave holds Martin's face and says: Marty, I want to tell you something

MARTIN: tell me, I hear you Dave

DAVE: I'd like to talk about my feelings for you, they haven't changed since I fell in love with such a talented man like you, Martin emm...I'd write a poem or song for you

MARTIN: that'd be nice Dave, dear next year we'll be 8 years and I can't believe it, what kind of poem or song would be? 

DAVE: it's about every single time you make me feel happy and moved, also the way I felt my heart aching because I saw you crying

MARTIN: darling, that's very beautiful mm...I think I've got something for you, I hope you'd like it

Here Martin gives Dave a new silver necklace; the singer is happy to see this and kisses his husband twice; Mart smiles at him and so Dave with his hubby. Just after he tries on his new necklace, he puts his hand on Martin's.

MARTIN: is everything ok love?

DAVE: I remember I wrote a poem a long time ago but I didn't show it to you 'cause it was really sensual and I wrote another one is about our love

MARTIN: would you show me any of them?

DAVE: yes, which one you choose?

MARTIN: the second one first baby, I'd like to read it

DAVE: here you have Martin, I hope you like it love *kisses* it's about our love, the meaning of it and the things that move me

In the bedroom, Martin starts reading the lovely poem written by Dave, his husband stands by his side and gives another sweet kiss to the man he loves most. 

_''Love of my life, there are moments w_ _hen I feel like I miss you a lot, like I need you_

_Everytime you smile, I smile_

_Everytime I see you I feel my heart beating_

_I love you my darling_

_I love you so much baby_

_Love of my life_

_Why are you crying love?_

_Why are you crying darling?_

_Let me hold you tight_

_Let me wipe your tears_

_Don't cry, my heart is your shelter_

_My love, my arms are here_

_Life means nothing when you're not here_

_Without you, I'm nothing_

_If you die, I die_

_I want to be with you forever_

As Martin keeps on reading the poem, his blue eyes are getting wet, Dave cups his hubby's face softly, he sees tears falling from those beautiful eyes, he starts catching them slowly; however, Martin can't stop crying and Dave sees a flood of tears, the blond puts his head on the singer's chest and cries harder, Dave feels moved and kisses him.

DAVE: don't cry Marty, sshh please don't cry my love

MARTIN: *cries harder* 

DAVE: darling, I didn't meant to make you cry

MARTIN: *sniff* Dave emm...your words are so beautiful and 

DAVE: *moved* *wipes Martin's tears* I love you, don't cry, I'm here with you

MARTIN: why do your poems give me right on my heart? *sniff*

DAVE: I wrote it when I was sad, that's the reason why and I felt your tears falling in my heart, they move me, they make me feel sad and you moved me since we fall in love

MARTIN: you're so cute Dave, I love you *kisses*

During that beautiful and tearful moment, Dave and Martin expressed his feelings for each other, the couple hug and kiss, at the beggining, their kisses taste like bitersweet, then it turns to be sweet and calm; as soon as they keep on kissing each other, their lips kiss attentively in a loving manner that shows pure love and angst. An hour later, they cuddle with each other on the bed and think about surprising the other for their upcoming wedding anniversary.

2016 it's about to be over, just previous days before Christmas, Dave gave Martin a really nice surprise: a new synth with a note on it 

_«From Dave Gahan to Martin Gore_

_To the man I love with all my heart, to the one my heart belongs to, to the one who I've been since 1985 and I have no words to say this but Merry Christmas my dear Martin, you're a genius, you're talented and above everything the most beautiful person ever._

_Kisses»_

Here Martin jumped happily as if he was a child who saw his favourite toy at the shop, he quickly ran to Dave and kissed him in such a lovely way. Then Martin gave Dave a wonderful gift: a new microphone and a leather jacket. Quickly Dave took Martin in his arms and kissed him deeply, suddenly he looked at him with love and saw a note in his beloved present.

_« from Martin Gore to Dave Gahan_

_Dear, we've been together since 1985, our first kiss was the beggining of this love story that will never end, you're the man I love with all my heart, Merry Christmas Dave, my love, my lover, my husband, you're so talented and sexy and there's no denial you're the most charming and skillful man ever_

_Kisses»_

the note makes Dave feel warm inside, he whispers to his husband's ear that he'll be surprised in New Year's Eve and their wedding anniversary. Fireworks are everywhere and Christmas is no longer further but closer than ever, the couple not only greet each other, they spend the day with their families half of the day while at night the two spend it as a couple and kiss each other under the mistloe. 


	10. Lost in love: I'd come for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's January 1st 2017 and there are only two weeks left to Martin and Dave's anniversary, the couple thought about surprising each other but what would happen if they had to face their worst fears once again?

A new year it's beggining, new purposes, goals and achievements; something that excites everyone because what happened last year it's mostly forgot and now it's time to do new things and learn from past mistakes. It's January 1st, midday in New York where Dave wakes up and still lies by Martin's side who is still asleep.  _''My man, he's the cutest person alive, I love the way he sleeps...look at this sleepy beauty, if I kiss his lips, then he'll jiggle and kiss me back, I love running my fingers through his blond curly hair, Martin I'd like to tell you about some of my sexual fantasies I have with you, I'd like to find you sleeping naked covered in a white sheet, then I'll stripe in front of you and start kissing you and then make you mine''_ thought Dave when he suddenly wraps his arms around Martin's skinny body and kisses his husband's neck in a very delicate way, he does it twice until the blond's lips move little by little and leats out a soft moan. 

 _''Oh God, what's this? Mmm...Dave is so good that he knows this is my weakness, oh my God, I want him to bite me now''_ thought Martin as he keeps letting out soft moans, soon he feels Dave's teeth bite his neck and moans louder, the singer slows down his little bites and plants more kisses to his hubby's neck. Something that makes Martin turn on uncontrollaby! Meanwhile Dave still kisses and bites Martin's neck again and again, a light purple mark appears on the blond's skin but he doesn't mind about it. His eyeslids move, he turns around to the side of the bed and sees Dave's smiling, Martin kisses his lips as he cups his face with one hand; the frontman enjoys this and continues kissing his beloved husband and lover till he breaks the kiss and says: baby, you're so freaking tasty

MARTIN: awww, you bit my neck, don't you? *flirty*

DAVE: Yeah, I only wanted to kiss your neck, you smell good

MARTIN: Dave, if you're hungry let me now, mm...I enjoyed the New Year's Eve party, we kissed a lot

DAVE: I can't get enough of those beautiful lips, your neck, your hair, your body and I enjoyed it too, emm...Martin, I want to make a confession

MARTIN: about your hot, wet and sexual fantasies you have with me? There's no shame if you tell me, even if I know it all, I want to know more *kisses*

DAVE: oh darling *kisses* you read my mind

MARTIN: yes and what do you want to tell me? I'm paying attention *winks and comes closer*

Here Dave stares at his husband, takes his hand and starts singing...

DAVE: every time when I'm about to get horny myself, I often undress you with my flirty eyes, then I imagine your slender sexy figure to be in display just for me and guess what, I want to take control of you while trying to seduce and suddenly tease you with my hard cock

MARTIN: *blushes* your cock is my weakness when I feel horny and *sits on Dave's lap* I love when you tease me Dave and I can barely handle the fact that you excite me and make me want to suck you off

DAVE: I'd jerk on your face if I want to, I mean I'd let my cock throb into your mouth and then in your cheek and after feeding my hubby, he'd take his fingers and clean himself by licking my seed; once I dreamed of watching you dressed like a sexy maid who was fucked by me like a good whore

MARTIN: *bites his lip* and how did you fuck me in your dreams? I want you to tie me up and fuck me but also tease me at the point I scream and throw my head against the pillow but that isn't everything my lovely man, I want you to spank me twice before oral sex

DAVE: you're such a tease Martin and I obviously know I fucked you like the whore you are, you begged me for more and I even filled you up in my dreams and in real life. The way I made a full mess inside your arse and how my cum slided between your sexy legs *hot*

MARTIN: I want to end up like that, please spank me Dave, I'm a bad boy and I want you to punish me and I'll take your cum inside of me, I'll worship your cock before and after doing a blowjob and I love when it gets hard and see how long and thick it's your member, also when it isn't erected, I love it in so many ways Dave 

DAVE: I love it when you also get hard and give a little help by stroking the tip of my cock, the way you do it, unbelievable and I thought about pushing you to the bed, kiss your neck and start touching every part of you, I'll be your dom and you'll be my submissive husband, if you don't obey, I'll spank you, then tie you up and fuck you rough, after that I'll suck your dick and kiss your beautiful lips

MARTIN: so you want to play master and servant, don't you? You know I'm kinda versatile but also submissive when it comes to have sex with you, baby we should have breakfast first

DAVE: you're right love, let me kiss you one more time

Minutes went by fast, Dave kisses Martin one more time and helps him to make the breakfast, at home the couple talked about their sexual fantasies about the other, they both feel excited and happy to make them come true; however, everything isn't about sex in their relationship, there are also gentle kisses, hugs, whispers, dreams and anything they can have individually but share it together. Since the day Dave and Martin were pronounced as husbands, their honey moon was full of love, lust and passion, they kept the fire going on in their almost 8 years of marriage in spite of everything. Although they've been through ups and downs in their relationship, they've always made it up with a hug or kiss, last year it wasn't different but a bit toughter, something that made them give up on their marriage, they decided to sort it out and love each other again. 

As there are only two weeks left to celebrate their 8th anniversary, Dave and Martin think about spending their time alone as a couple, only them together remembering the best time in their lives that ties them forever. But they fear about something. What would be the matter if their love don't harm particulary anyone? Since they became public in 2001, they had overwhelming support from the fans which made them feel safe and happy; however, they had to deal with homophobic people who threw shit at them and in some ocassions wanted to hurt both the singer and his beloved partner! Luckily Andy defended them from those awful human beings.

17 years later, some things have changed, people are more acceptive and supportive about what love is, what it really means; even if it seems good, there are still bigots out there and Dave's fears of facing those motherfucking twats once again it's terrible but he's thanked marriage equality allowed him to marry the love of his life, Martin Gore, the one he's loved since the mid 1980s and he's still madly in love. 

 _''If there was a reason to explain to everyone what made me fall in love with Dave, it isn't that simple, he was my best friend when the band was getting started, I had no idea I started to have more feelings for him and the rest is history''_ thought Martin as he finishes his breakfast and starts washing the dishes. Dave stares at his husband for a moment, then he gets up and hugs Martin from behind, the blond wasn't expecting this, turns around and wraps his arms around his husband's neck just to stare into those beautiful and piercing green eyes. Dave puts his arms around Martin's waist and makes him come even closer, so closer that their bodies press to each other. Step by step, Dave looks at Martin until he closes his eyes and kisses him gently, Martin returns it playfully until the kiss turns into a burning passionate one, something that make them kiss harder until the couple end up breaking the kiss slowly and stare into each others eyes again in complete silence. 

The way they look into their eyes with love, their fingers now interlocked, their smiles and then their hearts beat faster when they feel their inner emotions are about to come out; Dave feels tears of happiness streaming down his face, Martin reacts in an awww and wipes his hubby's tears, he cries happy tears too and his husband wipes his tears too. During that romantic moment, the blond looks up at his partner, kisses him again and says: darling, I'll go to the bedroom, I'll be back in a few minutes

DAVE: Martin, emm before you go I need to tell you something

MARTIN: what happened Dave?

DAVE: I love you 

MARTIN: I love you too, it won't be long

DAVE: ok I'll be in the living room

Immediately Martin goes to the bedroom, choose an outfit and gets dressed while Dave turns on the tv and as he can't see nothing interesting, he turns it off and walks around the living room in circle until he sees someone throws a stone at the window, breaking the glass into pieces. Dave runs somewhere else to feel safe and calls out Martin, his husband goes to the living roon as fast as he can and asks: what happened Dave? I was only in the bedroom dressing up, I couldn't even put some eyeliner on 

DAVE: Someone threw a stone at the window and it's complete damaged

MARTIN: fuck! Did you see who throw this stone at us?

DAVE: I don't know but I don't like it, someone broke our windows

MARTIN: I'm afraid of homophobic people surrounding this place, I mean what else that person did apart from breaking the window?

DAVE: I'm afraid of them too baby, I won't let anyone hurt you, I'm here to protect you my love

MARTIN: I protect you too Dave, you're such a loving and caring husband

DAVE: you too love *kisses*

After that, Martin opens the door carefully and sees something written with red spray, he quickly calls Dave and sees this, the couple feel anger and fear; the harsh words written at the door «go to hell fucking faggots, you deserve death» By the way, the blond calls the police while the singer holds his husband's hand and stay by his side, half an hour later, the cops see this and make a report about an homophobic attack against Dave and Martin's house. Their worst fears came out to light and they only have to deal with this kind of shit again like 8 or 9 years ago when someone broke Dave's car and stole Martin's synth that was returned seriously damaged with a hammer. 

Hours later, the couple hangs out holding hands to the car, the two walk together until they see someone coming up with a gun, Dave holds Martin close to him and hide in a small shop; unfortunately Martin sees his husband bleeding, Dave faints very fast and the blond asks for help and calls an ambulance; when the paramedics take Dave to the ambulancd, Martin goes with them and holds Dave's hand, he's there giving hope to the love of his life but also cries because he feels someone wanted to take away the person he loves most. 

At the moment the ambulance arrives at tye hospital, Dave is sent to ER while Martin has to wait on his own along nurses and more patients until he decides to go to the surgeon room, he sees a nurse coming out the room and says: sir, you're not allowed to be in the surgeon room

MARTIN: how's Dave? Is he ok? *worried*

NURSE: it's nothing risky sir, emm...are you his friend, family?

MARTIN: I'm Dave's husband

NURSE: ok, I'm really sorry to say you have to go to the waiting room before the doctor kicks you out

MARTIN: ok but I need to know how's he

NURSE: you'll have news by 5 o'clock 

MARTIN: thank you

Here Martin isn't only concerned, he feels anger due to the fact someone attacked his husband and couldn't do anything to avoid it; actually he sits in one of the chairs of the waiting room and cries silently, he doesn't care about anyone looking at him; suddenly Andy shows up at the hospital and sees Martin completely sad, he hugs his friend and comforts him. 

Miraciously the surgeon has just finished and Dave is fine in spite of everything, the bullet didn't harm his inner organs, then he's sent to another room in which Martin and Andy visit him.

MARTIN: Dave, my love you're fine *cries*

DAVE: I'm ok, don't cry Marty *holds his hand* 

MARTIN: I'm glad you're alive

DAVE: yes, I'm happy to see you baby, Andy what's up? 

ANDY: I thought you wouldn't come back Dave, I'm glad you're here with us and who did this?

DAVE: I have no idea but Martin and I were holding hands like any other couple until someone attacked me

MARTIN: I witnessed everything but that isn't everything Fletch, emm...I don't know if he was the same person who threw a stone in our house and wrote something horrible in the door

ANDY: that sounds bad and that asshole must be sent to jail, it's not your fault guys, what I can see between you is just pure love, only love but I'm afraid anyone don't see in the same way

MARTIN: that's terrible, I mean it's 2017 and those things shouldn't be allowed, fuck homophobia, fuck bigotry

DAVE: fuck those assholes, our love don't hurt anyone, our love is just like any other couple and our love is not a sin, it's just love, only love

ANDY: you're right, people are people regardless of their gender, race, nationality, sexual orientation and age. I know this will get better for you and Martin, you guys deserve happiness 

MARTIN: thank you Andy, thanks a lot for your support 

Hours later, Andy goes home and leaves some cupcakes for Dave, Martin sees Dave is about to fall asleep, he sits by his husband's side and kisses him goodnight, the two look into each others eyes, their hearts beat and slowly fall asleep holding hands showing that love is showed in any aspect, from the most beautiful and memorable moments in life even through the most difficult ones.

> _I'd come for you no one but you yes I'd come for you, even if you told me too_
> 
> _Yes I'd fight for you, I'd lie it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you_

 


	11. Photograph: Can't smile without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is released from the hospital and he's able to be back to work with the band, the anniversary is coming up and both him and Martin has only less than one week to set it up. Will they have the most memorable celebration?

Four days later, Dave is released from the hospital, Martin feels happy about it and helps his husband to carry his stuff to the cab, then the couple surprisingly meets Andy in the taxi; on their way home, Dave puts his arm around Martin, the blond puts his head on his hubby's shoulder and looks up at him. Without saying a word, the husbands stare into each others eyes with love while Andy reacts in an awww by watching his friends showing their love. 

 _''I love the way he looks at me, Dave is saying something to me by the look in his eyes, I bet he's saying I love you so much Martin, I love you, I don't want to sound cliché but I can't stop blushing by this...my hubby, he wants to stare at me like that''_ thought Martin while he continues to set his eyes on his beloved husband and lover Dave, the frontman can't stop feeling the same way as his hubby and manages to comes closer and kisses his lips tenderly.

 _''I love when we're kissing, the way Martin is kissing me makes me feel like I'm in paradise, he's saying something like I love you Dave, I love the way you kiss me...my hubby is an amazing kisser, I seriously missed his lips, they taste so fucking good''_ thought Dave as he continues kissing Martin, suddenly they break the kiss and look into each others eyes in silence, they only hear their heartbeats.

Half an hour later, they arrive, Martin and Andy help Dave and spend the afternoon talking about anything in particular; luckily, the cops have caught the young man who attempt to commit a hate crime against Dave and Martin. Now that the couple are back home, the blond offers himself to make the dinner while Andy makes fruit juice; although days ago, Dave's life seemed to be over, he miraciously recovered and Martin was there at the hospital taking care of his husband, there was even a night he didn't sleep due to a check up the frontman had. Today he's feeling better, his health is improving and the people he loves most feel glad to have him again, therefore the singer perceives a nice smell from the kitchen, he stands up carefully and stares at his husband who is cooking fettuccini with salad.

 _''what a nice smell, I'd like to wrap my arms around your waist while I rub my crotch on your ass, you'd feel so horny that you'd start rubbing your ass and feel my rising erection, I'd like this to happen in our anniversary or in Valentine's day and if my cock is about to pop out of my undies, I'll show it to you, you'd get on your knees and start sucking me off, you're so good with your tongue Martin or I'd pull down your pants and fuck my hubby as long he wants, I'd fill him up with my seed and make him feel loved''_ thought Dave as he still stares at Martin and remembers the dream he had a while ago about what would he do in their anniversary or even Valentine's day!

Suddenly he hears his husband saying: dinner's ready love

DAVE: I'm coming up dear!

MARTIN: I'm in the table with Andy, so the juice is ready too

DAVE: this looks delicious Martin *kisses* mm yum! What's your secret love?

MARTIN: stop being so cute Dave *blushes* 

ANDY: hahaha you guys look cute together, now eat

DAVE: ok, ok hahaha

MARTIN: stop dear *smiles*

During the dinner, they all eat happily their fettuccini, then cheer with a glass of fruit juice to have the singer safe; after that, Dave raises an eyebrow, sends an air kiss to his husband who is next to him, Martin returns the kiss, comes close to him and kisses Dave near to his lips. The leadman's heart is racing when he feels Martin comes even closer and presses his lips to his husband's, something that make them feel warm and happy. Hours later, Andy asks them: what will do you for your anniversary? You have only five days left guys

DAVE: I was thinking about doing something special like inviting Martin to a fancy restaurant

MARTIN: I don't know if there are still vacancy for us because I was thinking about something but emm..I..I just forgot Dave

DAVE: don't be sad Martin, I bet you'll remember then

ANDY: have you tought about going on a trip together or you two would work on their anniversary *thoughtful*

MARTIN: I thought up about going on a trip with Dave but I wasn't sure because we should do another edit for Spirit

DAVE: you're right love but focussing in our anniversary, what do you think if we go to the disco or play games together? 

ANDY: Martin!? Dave, you made him blush oh my fucking God 

MARTIN: *blushes* Going to the disco isn't a bad idea, it's a very good one and about playing games emm...I know it's personal but I think Dave and I want to play mm..Master and Servant?!?

ANDY: be careful if you play with sex toys or BDSM stuff hehehehe

DAVE: Martin, you're sweet but oh my God, Andy knows our little secret hahaha 

MARTIN: stop Dave, this was em..hahaha a secret so

ANDY: is no secret Martin is into S&M and Dave also likes it as well, emm..guys I think I should leave you alone for a while

Here both Dave and Martin continue talking and laughing about their supposedly unexpected surprise for their wedding anniversary, what kind of gift they'll give to the other? Will it be sexual, lustful and passionate or absolutely romantic? Later that evening Andy goes back to his house whilst the couple spend together in their bed, caress each other gently as they hear their song, suddenly Martin crawls on top of Dave and starts kissing him sweetly, the man underneath him wraps his arms around his hubby's waist and kisses him harder.

As long as the couple kiss each other, their lips meet with lust and passion, they missed feeling themselves like that as Dave was injured and Martin took care of him the previous days; now the blond bites his husband's lower lip softly and his lips goes to the frontman's neck, Dave lets out a delicate moan as Martin keeps on kissing his neck, then he goes back to Dave's lips and says: how was it my love? 

DAVE: *kisses Martin's lips one more time* 

MARTIN: Dave, my heart

DAVE: I felt your heart beating so fast while I, was kissing you, I loved it 

MARTIN: I loved it too Dave, you left me breathless baby, love you seem tired

DAVE: tired and full, so I don't think I'm having dinner tonight

MARTIN: me neither Dave, you know what's my weakness

DAVE: tell me everything, I'm staring at those beautiful blue eyes of you

MARTIN: your smile, the way you kiss me, your body, I don't mind if you're dressed or naked and every time I feel horny as fuck, your hard cock is my weakness, I love it when I have in whether in my mouth or you know where 

DAVE: my weakness is when you seduce me and I love your body, your voice, the way your lips kiss mine and when I'm horny, I go on top and tease you with my cock, I go like crazy when you do a blowjob and when you ride me

MARTIN: darling, you're so cute and a freak

DAVE: you're a freak too *kisses* 

At night Dave falls asleep in Martin's arms, the blond kisses him goodnight and falls asleep, happily they're together, feeling and having each other for the rest of their lives; their love is strong and nothing can ever destroy what they've built for over 30 years, something which is meaningful for both Martin and Dave, a couple who had to hide their love at the beggining, then they were lovers showing their love while on tour or in unknown places; even though they previously got married with women and made their families, they felt the need to be with each other until they broke up with their then wives and years later became public. Fortunately, marriage equality was approved and they got married but before that happened; back in 2007 Dave went out of the studio, wrote a clue in a piece of paper, then Martin followed his boyfriend and found those papers until he turned around and saw the singer with a velvet red box in his hands, as well as he knelt in front of the blond as asked him:

DAVE: Martin, my lover, my boyfriend, my best friend, my everything, will you marry me?

MARTIN: oh my God, Dave are..are you serious? You will marry me?!

DAVE: I've been waiting for so long to make you my husband, will you say yes?

MARTIN: *happy tears* yes, yes Dave, I do, I do 

DAVE: don't cry love, I know you feel the same

MARTIN: I know, they're tears of happiness my love and I'd like to ask you a question 

DAVE: what is it darling?

MARTIN: will you be my husband forever?

DAVE: *kisses* why not? we belong together, finally our hearts will be just one, what would life mean if you aren't here with me?

MARTIN: nothing, you make things come up to life Dave and I wouldn't wait too long for us getting married

DAVE: two handsome grooms becoming husbands and making their love last forever, fuck I'm so romantic that I should give you this for you

MARTIN: thank you Dave, you're the best

When they got married in a private ceremony where their family and friends attended, a day they will never forget. The next day, Dave wakes up at 8am and kisses Martin good morning, quickly he stands up silently and starts cheking the list he's written in his phone: handcuffs, lube, chocolates, bracelet, vibrator or dildo, cheesecake or just cake, etc.

Suddenly Martin wakes up after a few minutes, Dave hides his phone and kisses his hubby, the blond winks an eye to him and says: I bet you were doing a check up for our anniversary

DAVE: yeah baby, I did it twice, how about you?

MARTIN: I'll do mine now *sits on Dave's lap* would you ever tie me up to the bed frame with a rope?

DAVE: I'd do it and then you know what happens next, emm...what would you do if I was a stripper in front of you?

MARTIN: I'd let you take off your clothes and then see your hot naked body, I'd end up having sex with you

DAVE: grrr you're such a tease Marty, emm...are you hungry love?

MARTIN: a little bit, why? I'm about to take a shower

DAVE: just for curiousity because I'll be waiting for you

When Martin goes to the bathroom and, takes off his clothes just to take a quick shower, Dave starts touching himself in their room (he isn't wearing undies this time) as this continues, the singer feels a rising erection from his own cock and keeps on stroking it softly and moans his hubby's name as he's still taking a shower; suddenly, Dave's cock is hard af and is about to jerk somehow, so he puts his pijama pants again and sees his precious lenght evidently. Just in a second, Martin covers himself with a towel, then he sees his hubby's got an erection and takes off his pants again just to do start sucking him.

By the way, Dave feels desire and pulls Martin's hair tight, the blond is focus on his duty and keeps on sucking Dave's hard cock until his seed shoots inside Martin's mouth, he swallows it and licks his way up to the tip of his husband's cock, something that makes Dave moan even louder. The singer isn't thw only horny one, Martin is feeling the same or even hornier than Dave so he turns around and says: Dave, fuck me senseless I need you.


	12. Love me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making love with passion and lust in their room, when the flame begins, it can turn into a fire until it slows down and the only thing that can be heard is an I love you through a whisper...

While Dave sees Martin takes off the towel and turns around to fuck him senseless, the singer starts licking his lips, then biting them in powerful lust thinking about how to make his beloved husband feel pleased and desired at the same time. Now Dave comes close to Martin and starts teasing him with his still hard cock, the blond lets out a soft moan, closes his eyes for a moment until he feels Dave presses his cock inside of his hubby's arse in a delicate way; Martin moans louder twice and begs Dave to be rough! As long as it last, the frontman presses his hardness harder and rough inside his lovely man, Martin groans, then bites a pillow and moans into it while Dave feels his eyes roll over due to the intense feeling.

Making love to the man he loves is just awesome and satisfying, even though it seems pretty hard at the beggining; here Martin nearly screams as he feels Dave is going deep inside, hiting every single sensitive spot. Just before he's about to come and cum at any time, Dave slows down his movements and whispers: I love you Martin, I..I love you

MARTIN: I love you too *moans*

DAVE: *soft moan* baby, you're so hot

MARTIN: Dave...Dave, don't pull out

DAVE: I won't *kisses Martin's neck* baby, I'm coming

MARTIN: mm..ohh Dave, love mm *moans* I..I..fill me up baby

DAVE: I'll make you happy Marty *kisses*

Deep moans are heard in their room, Dave shoots his warm seed inside of Martin, the blond screams as he feels his husband's filling him up. After that hot make out, Martin feels some of his hubby's cum going between his legs, even though he took a bath before, he doesn't mind about it. Dave by his side holds Martin's face and kisses him sweetly, their lips meet lovingly while they both are still naked, the singer's hands go from holding the blond's face to his waist while his husband's are around his long neck. 

Just minutes later, Martin breaks the kiss slowly and holds Dave tight, he holds him tight too and says: Martin, I missed you feeling this way

MARTIN: I missed you too my love

DAVE: I'd like to surprise you in three days

MARTIN: awww that's cute and nice of you, you've been always like this

DAVE: yeah and you too Martin, I won't forget about your birthday gifts for me

MARTIN: mm..Dave, why don't we go somewhere else holding hands? Like to the beach 

DAVE: it's kinda cold but we can try, I thought about going to a theme park with you

MARTIN: like Disneyland?

DAVE: mmm...yeah, I invite cotton candy

MARTIN: I invite popcorn Dave *kisses*

The couple continue talking to each other until they feel hungry as hell, dress up inmediately and make breakfast before going to work and continue recording new singles for Spirit. However, their wedding anniversary is just three or two days left, time is about to run out if none of them prepare their awesome and kinky gifts for that special day.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Some Great Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Martin wedding's anniversary is coming up and it's only 24h left; this time the two are about to surprise each other, will this day be the best of their lives in spite of everything?

_"I'm addicted to his love, everytime he moves, everytime he looks into my eyes, everytime he kisses me, everything about him makes me feel alive"_ \- thought Martin as he places some papers in his notebook and then starts thinking about how he'll surprise Dave. Dave by his side thinks about how to surprise Martin too.  _"He's the best thing that could've ever happened in my life. The way he looks at me, smiles and blushes at me is so cute, I even love the way he kisses my lips and holds me when I'm sad"_ \- thought the singer just before he warms his voice. 

Andy, on the other hand comes up to the recording room and finds a bouquet in the table,  _"well, well, well I bet Dave forgot something here, I'll give them to him but I hope Martin won't see this"_ \- he thought, quickly he takes the bouquet and gives it to Dave who says: I thought I lost it, emmm...did Martin see you?

ANDY: no, he didn't and this is yours

DAVE: thank you Andy, now I'm going elsewhere

ANDY: mmm...are you going out?

DAVE: yeah, I'll surprise my love with this

ANDY: I hope Martin won't end up crying like the last year

DAVE: If he does it again, I'll kiss him over and over emm...tomorrow is my anniversary!

ANDY: for sure you and him have been married for 8 years?! Wow time flies so fast

DAVE: yeah, together for over 30 years and married for 8 and wish me luck

ANDY: good luck!

Minutes later, Dave goes to another room and puts the bouquet in his back, the frontman continues walking patiently and finds Martin finishing writing something, comes closer and says: Marty, guess what I've got for you my love, it's something you'd like a lot. Here the curly blond stands up, turns around and greets Dave with a sweet kiss. Now the two stare at each other for a moment, their eyes meet lovingly and then surprise! Martin sees Dave gives him roses and his reaction is priceless; the blond smiles at his husband and says: awww thank you Dave!

DAVE: *kisses* you're welcome baby, you deserve it love

MARTIN: *blushes* they're beautiful Dave, emm...honey, I also have something for you

DAVE: what is it Mart? Tell me, I'm curious *winks an eye*

MARTIN: it's a surprise, so close your eyes *kisses his hubby's lips* I'll be there in a second

There Dave sits on a chair while Martin brings the cutest surprise to his beloved husband, partner, best friend and lover. As long as it takes, the frontman has a variety of thoughts in his mind, although he hasn't revealed his truly intentions for their wedding anniversary to Martin yet!  _"Sometimes I just think of him as my angel slut, my whore and then my lovely and caring husband. Martin drives me crazy in bed, I just feel so good, so excited and so horny when I'm with my hubby in the bed. In the shower is even better, it's the perfect excuse to spend more time making love to him, over and over till I leave marks all over that sexy body and kiss him lovingly, I'm still madly in love with Martin, my curly haired lover"_ \- thought the singer as he feels Martin unexpectedly sits seductively on Dave's lap and tells him to open his eyes. 

Here Dave runs his fingers on Martin's curly hair and sees such a beautiful gift from him: a watch and a bouquet of tulips. The singer puts his arms around his hubby's waist and starts kissing his neck softly; the blond moans softly and says: Dave..D.ave..Dave please don't do it here, I..I..mmm..ahh Dave, you're so nice and ohhh so good *soft moan*

Dave keeps on kissing Martin's neck softly and now kisses his lips attentively, just in a second he says: thank you babe, you're such a cutie and I don't have to apologize for kissing that delicious neck *winks*

MARTIN: well emm *blushes* I thought I was in another place and what do you think of my gift?

DAVE: beautiful, those tulips should be with the roses I gave you, we should water the flowers to keep them alive. Guess what day is tomorrow baby

MARTIN: our anniversary love *happy* I've got something for you but it's a surprise Davey

DAVE: Marty, I also have something for you tomorrow, you'll like it love

After that, the two hold hands and go to the recording room where Andy is; there the three start working for hours until they take a short break and go to a cafe. As soon as it takes, Dave puts his arm on Martin's waist while he puts his head on his hubby's shoulder for a moment and hugs him back; love is in the air and it's still alive besides all odds, even when they were about to distance from each other due to a serious misunderstanding! However, everything went fine and made it up. Now the couple who are happier than ever, sit there with Andy and talk about different topics, especially when it comes to an upcoming single for Spirit. 

At the cafe, Martin puts his hand on Dave's and stares at him, the singer smiles and caresses his face softly. Without any words, it says I love you, his heart beats harder and holds his husband's face a little longer just to stare into those beautiful bright eyes. Andy witness his friends show so much love for each other and smiles. Here Martin kisses Dave for a long time: the frontman caresses the back of his hubby's head in such delicate way whilts the blond does the same with his face and says: I love you. Even though Dave doesn't reply, he kisses Martin one more time till a waiter comes up with their order and smile to see a happy couple showing their mutual love. 

Andy takes a picture with Dave and Martin and continue talking for 30 minutes more. Later that night, the three come back to the studio to do the rehearsals and finally go back home. Just before they finish, Andy says: I think something's happened to my synth, Martin is everything ok?

MARTIN: my keyboard is ok, the synthetizer is fine mm...Fletch, what happened with yours? Does it sound good? *concerned*

ANDY: the sound is kinda strange, Dave is your microphone ok?

DAVE: it's fine...hello? It sounds good, what happened with your keyboard?

ANDY: the sound is weird and I'm not sure if this can be fixed, let me do it one more time 

Here both Martin and Dave help Andy to fix his keyboard and continue playing with it until they say goodbye to each other and come back home. The couple hold hands for a moment; luckily there isn't a lot of traffic and arrive home in half an hour. So at the time Martin gets into the house, Dave hugs him from behind and says: baby, you'll be mine tonight and tomorrow

MARTIN: you're taken too love, mm...will you help me with the meal?

DAVE: of course baby, why not?

MARTIN: so how about some fish tonight? Do you want something else love?

DAVE: no, I think fish is ok and Marty, do you want avocados too? 

MARTIN: for the salad Dave, so now let's get started 'cause this mean won't do itself

DAVE: ok dear *kisses* 

Now the two make a delicious meal previous to their wedding anniversary; there Dave stares at Martin for a while and thinks to himself all the things he'd like to do with his man in the bedroom. Something passionate, lusty and maybe a bit kinky! As soon as the meal is almost ready, Martin has the similar thoughts as Dave. Will the couple make their sexual fantasies come true? Because these two have a super kinky surprise for each other. Something that sums up in love, tenderness and madness! Lust and love together not only for a night, it's not only on that special day, it's on every day they feel desperately horny and need the other to fulfil those needs. 

The best day of their lives is about to come one more time. Even if some couples do unexpected things on their anniversary and Valentine's day, both Dave and Martin do their best to show their mutual love besides the long hours they spend in the recording studios and tours. A wel kept secret by the husbands. Here when Dave finishes eating his meal, he helps Martin to do the dishes and then goes to the bathroom, just to wash his hands and teeth. Meanwhile the blond drinks a glass of water and sees the flowers they gave to each other hours ago!

On the other hand, Dave undoes his belt, zipper and takes off his pants, there the singer starts touching his dick, his dirty thoughts about fucking Martin senseless or even handcuffing his husband to the bed frame to explore his hubby's body one more time! Even though, he hasn't revealed this kinky surprise to his husband and lover, Dave bought a pair of sex toys for him and Martin two days ago! 

 _"Oh God! Mmm...Martin, you're such a bitchy whore, you deserve to be sucking my hard cock my sweet angel slut, this is for you baby, you deserve a gift like that tonight! You're mine baby, you're only mine and this thick cock is just for you Martin. You know what to do with that pretty mouth. I love when you suck me harder and make me drop loads of cum in your lips! Martin, I'll treat you like that tomorrow and treat me like a whore too. Ride my cock, make me scream and cum for me dear love, my beautiful husband, I'll never tired of making love to you, you're so sexy and hot"_ \- thought Dave as he keeps on fapping himself harder and sees his dick is about to drop some creampie! 

 _"I'd like to wonder what Dave is doing in the bathroom, if he's doing something kinky and I find out, Dave knows I love sucking his cock, so I'm about to get naked too if I want to surprise him"_ \- thought Martin, suddenly he opens the door and catches Dave touching himself, there the blond gets into the bathroom and kisses Dave's long neck and then sucks his hard cock. The frontman moans louder, pulls his husband's hair tight and says: Martin ohhh *moans* good boy, keep on sucking baby, you're so good! 

As long as Martin keeps on sucking Dave, his dick is getting hard too and without realizing, his husband's hardness is about to throb somehow and then pulls out just to jerk on the blond's face and then his tongue. He happily licks the milky cum of his mouth and Dave gives a kinky look to Martin. Minutes later, Martin stands up and takes Dave to the bedroom. 

Just in a few minutes, the blond pushes his beloved husband to the bed and starts kissing him, Dave kisses Martin back and quickly their kisses become passionate and fiery. Such wild and lustful moment in life, especially when it comes to two people who are still madly in love with each other. Here Dave lies on his back whilts his hands are now on Martin's waist; the man on top now kisses his man's neck, Dave closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan, Martin keeps on kissing until leaving Dave's neck a little bruised and says: your turn my lovely, I bit your neck and now it's your chance to mark me

DAVE: all over your neck and chest? I bet you want it on your belly and your face too *horny*

MARTIN: mark me everything like telling others I belong to you, Dave babe please do it, I don't mind about the bruises

DAVE: come here love, I'm gonna treat you like the slutty angel you are

MARTIN: tonight I'm your angel slut, treat me like that, baby be my dom

DAVE: I'm hungry to eat you out Martin, tonight I'm not sharing you, you're mine and only mine

In their room, fire and passion comes up, the frontman rolls over his hubby and first kisses his thirsty lips. His left hand is on his face while the right is on his hip, in a few seconds Dave's mouth is now on Martin's neck, kissing and leaving some hickeys there; the blond lets out a soft moan and now both him and Dave feel themselves harder! After a little teasing, the frontman kisses his partner's collarbone and his lips go to Martin's chest: his tongue goes up and down licking that chest and now sucking it hard.

This last until Dave decides to play with Martin's hard nipples by kissing and licking them with lust. Here the blond moans loud and begs his husband and lover Dave to suck his cock. Straightaway, such kinky request makes Dave wilder and pulls down Martin's underwear just to do a sexy handjob and as a sudden suck that delicious hardness. The curly blond arcs his back in pleasure and realizes Dave is touching himself too. 

Suddenly he swallows his hubby's cum and quickly lifts his legs up to his waist just to slide his hard cock. As long as it takes, Dave pulls out softly and takes off the condom, Martin smiles at his man and kisses him back. Even though, that quicky wasn't so quicky at all, those two enjoyed making out with the other and in the end the couple smile and fall asleep together.


End file.
